A Digimon Tamer's Christmas
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Since it's almost Christmas, the gang decide to give Takato and Guilmon a surprising gift… Rika and Renamon themselves!


"Ok, guys, I called for this meeting for something about Takato and Guilmon's presents." Henry said to a group of other Tamers and Digimon as Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, Jeri, Terriermon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Impmon and BlackRenamon gathered around. "I mean they have been our friends for a long time and it is almost Christmas."

"Well, I still feel bad for them for me breaking up with Takato" Jeri said sadly to her new boyfriend, before she had to ask. "And where is Rika and Renamon?"

Turning to Ryo and Impmon, Jeri said. "I heard they broke you too up.

Impmon sighed, before he replied. "Yeah, but it was for the best. She just wasn't my type. And I know she felt the same towards me."

"Agreed, and because I was dating someone else, Rika just kicked me off." Ryo said, before commenting. "And Cyberdramon wasn't much better with Renamon either."

"Wait…" BlackRenamon said, getting the attention of the Tamers and their Digimon. "Speaking of Rika and Renamon, I remembered my sister telling me that she has special feelings for someone else after she broke up with Impmon."

"Who?" Henry asked, though he and the others already had a good idea of who it was.

"Isn't it obvious?" BlackRenamon asked back, knowing who they were talking about.

"Just try it. Oh, Rika!" Kazu called.

"Hey, Renamon!?" Terriermon called.

At this, a very saddened Rika and Renamon came in, wearing their usual clothing.

Even Renamon wore some clothes, a tank top and skirt that covered her developed breasts and womanhood.

"What?" Rika then asked, making Jeri ask back. "Just out of curiosity, how do you feel about Takato and Guilmon?"

If it were anyone else, Rika would either ignore the question or get defensive, but seeing as how Jeri was her best female friend, Rika reacted differently and asked. "Well I... I thought you were dating him?"

"Not anymore." Jeri said, before she wrapped her arms around Henry and embraced him lovingly. "I'm with Henry now."

"Come on, Rika. Tell us. You too, Renamon." Jeri then begged, making Renamon ask. "Why are you asking us this?"

"C'mon sis, just say it." BlackRenamon demanded.

"Well… I do have some feelings for Takato…" Rika admitted as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "He is kind, generous and he even helped me out in tight spaces. Though I have doubt he likes me back."

After Rika's confession of her feelings towards her Gogglehead, Renamon said, gaining a blush on her cheeks as well. "Guilmon and me? Well… I do like him. He's strong, kind and brave. However, he is a bit young to…"

However, Rika and Renamon then they stopped as everyone just stared evilly at them, sly smiles and strange glints filled their eyes.

"Why are you guys looking at us like that?" Both Rika and Renamon asked, feeling a little discomfort.

"Quick! Grab them!" Ryo suddenly called, in which all the Tamers grabbed Rika, while the Digimon all grabbed Renamon and pinned them down on the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rika questioned in shock and worry, struggling against those who held her down.

But Rika was just ignored as Jeri called out to her friends. "Undress them quickly!"

The Tamers started by taking off Rika's shoes and socks off before Jeri pulled off Rika's shirt and then tore off her bra, revealing her D-Cup sized bare breasts to her and the others, making Rika's cheeks turn completely red in embarrassment.

And as Jeri had removed Rika's top, Henry and Kazu pulled Rika's jeans and panties down, leaving her completely naked on the floor.

"What are you…?" Renamon began to ask, only to stop as Impmon tore off her tank top and her bra, exposing her huge EE-Cup sized breasts to him, BlackRenamon and the other Digimon assisting in holding her down, which made Renamon's cheeks and face turn red.

Continuing, Cyberdramon and Terriermon then pulled down Renamon's skirt and her panties, revealing her pussy and leaving the foxy Digimon as naked as Rika.

With the pair naked, and seeing the confusion and panic in their eyes, Henry told them. "Sorry you two but you are both perfect."

"Tie their hands and feet up!" Jeri then instructed.

"Right!" Kazu and Kenta replied, bringing out some rope, before BlackRenamon repositioned Renamon on her stomach, allowing the boys to tie Renamon's arms and ankles together.

"Perfect for what? Ouch!" Renamon pleaded and then yelped as Impmon teased the vixen, spanked her big butt cheeks.

"For Takato's and Guilmon's Christmas gift." Impmon said in reply as the humans had tied Rika up the same way.

"T...Takato's Christmas…?" Rika asked as she was left in shock.

"You using me as Guilmon's Christmas gift?" Renamon added, matching the shock Rika felt and expressed.

"Exactly." Henry replied, before calling out to his partner and Suzie's. "OK, Terriermon and Lopmon, bring out the boxes."

"Right! Got them and some ribbons" Terriermon said after he and Lopmon came back with two large boxes, some wrapping paper and ribbons.

"Right, Rika in first." Ryo suggested, as they all carried Rika off the floor.

Rika tried to struggle against them but was tied up from doing so and was then placed in the box.

With Rika inside, the Digimon then lifted Renamon off the floor and then put her in a second box, but in a different position.

They put her in a kneeling position, making her rest on her breasts.

And while Renamon was one of the toughest Digimon ever known in both the Real World and the Digital World, truth to be told, she was afraid of the dark.

"C… can't we just go greet Takato and Guilmon normally?" Renamon asked, shedding a few tears, looking to see her sister holding the lid of her box.

"Nope. Sorry, sis." BlackRenamon said, closing the box over her and sealing it up.

"You guys are seriously gonna pay for this!" Rika yelled crossly, before Jeri closed the box on her and said in a cheerful reply. "You'll thank us for this later, trust me."

WIth both now inside, the Tamers still had to wrap the boxes, add the ribbons and a note, addressing each present to the appropriate owner.

"Don't worry, you two. You'll both be happy once Takato and Guilmon open you up." Said Henry as he and the others then got to the finishing touches on their gifts to Takato and Guilmon.

Inside the darkness of the boxes, all could be seen was Rika's eyes.

"Urgh… Now I know how a teddy bear feels like." She groaned.

While in Renamon's box, tears were pouring out her eyes from the fear she felt, just wishing it to be a bad dream.

"Oh, I wish I wasn't tied up, I would pinch myself awake from this nightmare." Renamon sobbed, before she and Rika then felt like they had been lifted up and carried away.

-Meanwhile, with the leader of the Digimon Tamers and his Digimon partner-

Takato and Guilmon were returning home from their Christmas shopping, putting as much thought into each gift for each of their friends.

And while Takato had grown up, not many of his features changing, except for him getting taller and his body becoming more developed, Guilmon had, as he was now much taller than Renamon, had a new muscular body and a brown scarf around his neck and acted more mature and grown up.

"It took a while but we finally got everyone's presents." Takato said in relief, glad to have gotten his Christmas shopping finally over.

"Man I hope so." Guilmon said with a new adult voice, before commenting. "It took us forever to find all our friends something."

"True. But I know they will all be happy." Takato replied, making Guilmon nod in agreement.

But as they reached their home, they found Jeri, Henry, Impmon and BlackRenamon waiting for them, in which the four of them were standing beside two huge presents.

"Oh there you guys are." Henry said as he spotted the pair.

"Hey, guys." Takato greeted in his usual friendly tone, before asking. What are you're doing here?"

"Oh, we're here to give you your presents now." Impmon said pointing to the presents.

"What, THOSE are our presents!?" Guilmon asked, surprised on how big they were.

"Yep." Jeri replied as a cheerful smile graced her face. "We thought we give them to you now."

"And just so you don't get them mixed up, there is a note on them to tell which belongs to who." BlackRenamon added.

"Oh great! Well, we got some gifts for you too." Takato said in reply, handing out his present to Henry and Jeri, while Guilmon handed Impmon and BlackRenamon their gifts.

"Thank you." Henry said as he accepted his friend's gift.

"Hey, if you like, we can deliver your presents to the others" Henry then offered, taking the bags Takato and Guilmon are carrying.

"Well err… thanks..." Guilmon said in reply, leaving him and Takato a bit concerned and suspicious.

"Oh by the way, you both may open those presents early if you like. We hope you like them. Merry Christmas." BlackRenamon said, before she and the others all turned to leave.

With their friends gone, Takato bent down to pick up his box.

"Gaahh… man… it's heavy!" He commented.

"I know. What did we get? A huge turkey or something?" Asked Guilmon, picking up his, before the pair brought them inside.

Once they had got their gifts inside, Takato and Guilmon sat on the chair to catch their breaths and regain some strength.

"Phew. Well I am glad we got everyone's. But I wonder if Rika would like hers'" Takato said, as it was hard to tell whether Rika liked something or not due to her distant personality.

"Yeah, and I wonder if Renamon would like mine. I mean she is beautiful and…" Guilmon added, but stopped when he saw his present did a small hop, which caught their attention.

"Did your present just hop?" Takato asked.

"Your's moved too!" Guilmon called out suddenly as Takato's present slid around slightly.

Curious, both of them looked at each other before in panic, rushed to their presents and took off the wrapping, as part of them worried that whatever was inside was alive and needed air.

However, neither expected to see what they saw as Takato then yanked open the lid of the box and saw the naked and tied up form of Rika inside.

"R...Rika?!" Takato gasped as he almost fall down in shock.

Rika popped her head out of the box.

"T… Takato?" Rika could only say as she blushed, trying to cover herself, but could only move around helplessly as she was still bound by ropes.

Guilmon then opened his box and almost fell back in shock.

"R... Renamon!?" he managed to get out, trying his best not to stare at her breasts or vagina.

"Err… hi, Guilmon" Renamon said, embarrassed, she still had tears trailing down her face as relieved to be out of the darkness.

"Mind getting me out? I look like a turkey in this position." Renamon then asked.

"But what are you two doing in there and why are you both naked?" Guilmon had to ask, before he picked Renamon up like a turkey, placed her on the table and saw her hands and feet were tied up.

"We'll explain everything." Rika said as Takato helped her out, before she begged. "But please, can you untie us?"

"Uh… sure." Takato said in reply, before he and Guilmon untied the ropes binding the pair, releasing them from their bindings.

As soon as they were united, Renamon sat on the table, but didn't cover herself as Digimon were used to being naked.

"T... thank you..." Renamon said, grateful as she wiped her tear filled eyes.

"Thank you." Rika said, while she covered her breasts with her left arm and used her right hand to cover her pussy.

"Man those guys are gonna be sorry for..." Rika began to say before Takato interrupted.

"So what were you two doing in the boxes?" He had to ask.

"Well Henry and the others thought it would be a good idea to make us as your Christmas gifts. I don't know if it was some kind of joke and all but…" Rika explained, before Renamon then added. "Also, they did noticed that we…"

"That you two have feelings for us?" Asked Guilmon.

Both Rika and Renamon were shocked that the pair already knew.

"It's because they left us these notes. We read them before we put you two down." Takato explained, in which Rika and Renamon read the notes and were embarrassed about how they told them everything.

"Ok, It's true. I do love you, Takato." Rika confessed as she looked away blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but I thought you were still with Jeri."

"And I thought you were with Ryo." Takato said in reply, as he held onto Rika's arms.

Feeling comforted by Takato, Rika uncovered herself and then turned to him as she then told him. "We broke up. He was with someone else. But in truth, I do have stronger feelings for you, Takato."

"And Impmon and I broke up so he could be with my sister." Renamon said to Guilmon as she blushed. "And also, because... I... I love you, Guilmon. I thought you were a child before, but look at you now. I didn't notice your new appearance until..."

Renamon was stopped mid sentence as Guilmon gently placed two of his right claws over Renamon's lips, silencing her, before he replied as he then helped her off the table. "Shh… it's ok, Renamon. I'll tell you why later."

"But you know something else, Rika?" Takato asked, before he told Rika, with all his honesty. "I love you too."

"You do?" Rika asked hopefully.

"And I love you too, Renamon. I was just afraid you would turn me down." Guilmon smiled as he rubbed Renamon's cheek affectionately, gazing into her azure eyes.

"Really?" Renamon asked as she stared deeply into Guilmon's yellow eyes, making Guilmon smile and say back. "Really."

Rika and Renamon smiled happily before they kissed their respective lovers on the lips, which Takato and Guilmon were more than happy to return.

As he continued to kiss her, Takato put his hand on Rika's cheek as their kiss deepened, while Renamon threw her arms around Guilmon as she continued to kiss him while letting his tongue invade and explore her willing mouth.

After breaking from the kiss, they both sat down as Rika and Renamon continued reading the notes.

"So now we are a couple." Takato spoke up, before offering. "How about we give you both some...?"

"Don't bother with clothing." Rika smiled, before she told her Gogglehead. "Because being boyfriend and girlfriend ain't the only things we are to you two now. Take a look."

With that, Rika handed the notes to the pair, allowing both Takato and Guilmon to read them.

And both were shocked as to what was written and that Rika and Renamon seemed willing to accept such a position.

"Sex slaves!?" Both called out in shock.

"They planned it ahead, and you know what? We don't mind." Renamon admitted as she and Rika stood up, making Guilmon ask in a serious tone. "You mean you don't mind being sex slaves?"

"Sure. We can go to your room! Come on, Master!" Renamon smiled and replied as she grabbed Guilmon's hand and pulls him upstairs.

"And I don't mind as well. Let's join them!" Rika suggested, taking the hand of her Master and pulled him after them.

-Moments later in Takato's room: Upcoming Lemon-

Takato and Guilmon were both sitting naked on Takato's bed, looking in awe and surprise as Rika and Renamon were standing before them, engaged in a sensual belly dance.

Rika shook her hips as she undid her hair, letting it fall free from her hairband and down her back, before she then swayed her breasts from side to side.

While Rika continued to entertain her Master, Renamon was busy, making sure hers' was enjoying her body as much as possible.

Shaking her own belly button and then shaking her boobs, Renamon then turned around so that Guilmon could see her butt, arousing him as he watched her use her tail to whip her ass.

"So Master, what do you think of our performance?" Rika then asked in a loving and strangely submissive tone.

"This is so unlike you two. But it were amazing." Takato admitted, before asking as a smile appeared on his face. "So you both wanted to do this for a long time?"

"Oh we wanted to do this for you two for our all lives." Renamon said in the same loving and submissive tone.

"I see. So you don't mind staying naked forever?" Guilmon then asked.

"Anything for you, my Master" Renamon replied, smiled flirty and rubbing her naked body and making Guilmon smile back at her, while he could feel his cock becoming harder and his instincts to mate and claim Renamon grow.

Takato's cock was also becoming harder as he continued to gaze upon Rika's naked body, wanting to touch her smooth skin, to feel her soft lips against his.

But most of all, to make love to her.

It was to tell that Rika and Renamon wanted Takato and Guilmon so badly as well.

"Ok then, slave. Allow me to touch all over your body." Takato grinned.

"Come here, slave. Let me feel you lying on my lap." Guilmon smirked.

Rika smiled as Takato stood up behind her and groped her butt first, while Renamon laid submissively on Guilmon's lap, before she started kissing and licking around his neck to show her love and devotion towards him.

And while he was enjoying it, Guilmon then took charge as he moved his head to face Renamon's and kissed her back, while he placed his clawed hands on her breasts and nipples and began to massage and fondle them, while his tail found its way to his vixen mate's butt cheeks and began to spank her butt.

Renamon let out a sexy moan as she enjoyed being played with as she was unable to control herself, moving her left hand over her left breast, which she began to pinch, while her right moved down to her womanhood, where the vixen Digimon then inserted two of her fingers inside of her and began to masturbate.

"Oh, Master… Master… That feels so good… Please keep spanking me…!" Renamon moaned submissively, making Guilmon smile and happy to comply as his tail sped up, smacking her ass more frequently.

Meanwhile, Rika was enjoying her moment with Takato as he licked her neck and then massaged her breasts.

As she felt his touch all over her Rika could only moan, loving the feel of her Master's hands roaming around her, as if each of his touches were showing her what parts belonged to him.

And continuing, Takato then rubbed his hand across Rika's butt, giving it a playful slap, which made Rika yelp at first, but she liked it, before she rubbed her butt against Takato's waist, feeling his cock against her cheeks increasing her desire to make her all his.

"Please Master… Please put your cock inside me…!" Rika begged.

"Me too!" Renamon pleaded to her Master. "I want you in my so badly!"

Takato and Guilmon both smiled and decided to tease them more as their positions as Master and slave was getting to them.

"I don't know." Takato said, before commenting. "I don't think you're loyal enough to get such a reward."

"I think you need to be played with more before you get a treat like that." Guilmon added in agreement with his tamer, before he continued to play with his vixen slave more.

"A bit more time and then we'll see." Guilmon told Renamon, who could only nod and moan in a pleasured reply.

As both girls were being played with, the need of becoming theirs is too powerful to bare as their boobs, butts and vaginas were being touched, making the urge more powerful.

Rika and Renamon could feel they were slowly losing their minds, but they don't care, as long as they were both with the men they loved they were happy to serve and obey their every command and desire.

And after several more minutes,, both Rika and Renamon found themselves at the end of takato's bed, the boys sitting at the end, groaning loudly as Rika and Renamon were sucking and licking their lovers' cocks, falling in love with the taste of their dicks and their cum.

"Aaahh… That's amazing Rika… Keep it up…!" Takato groaned, making Rika obey her Master's command as she kept sucking on his cock.

While Renamon too was giving Guilmon a blowjob, she decided to take it another inch as she rubbed her breasts between Guilmon's cock while sucking it, filling Guilmon with nothing but pleasure.

"Oh yes… Good... Good girl...!" Guilmon groaned, rubbing Renamon's head like a dog, which made her mentally smile that her Master was enjoying her.

Rika and Renamon continued to suck and lick Takato and Guilmon's cocks, filling both boys with pleasure.

But after several more minutes, Takato groaned out. "Rika… I… I'm gonna cum… Swallow it…!"

Hearing his command, followed by a loud groan of pleasure, Rika obeyed as Takato had his climax, releasing his cum into Rika's mouth, which made her gag at first, but she managed to swallow.

And, holding her head in place, Guilmon soon had his orgasm and came into Renamon's waiting mouth, both girls savouring the taste of their Master's cum.

As Takato and Guilmon removed their members from the girls' mouths, regaining their energy for a second wind, fantasies entered Rika and Renamon's minds as they feel the cum go down their throats.

In Rika's fantasy, she found herself surrounded by many Takato's touching and playing with her.

They all rubbed against her breast, her butt and tickled her belly, before they all came all over her body, making her moan in lust as she was covered all over with cum, only to then moan as her pussy and ass were penetrated by the Takato's cocks.

Meanwhile, in Renamon's fantasy, she too was surrounded by many Guilmons, touching and rubbing her entire body before they picked her up and squashed her into a ball, making her happy before they played volleyball with her. After a while she popped back to her normal shape, only to have a Guilmon on each side of her place their member in her mouth, anal and vagina and...

"Hey, girls." Takato called to them. "Wake up! You both went into a deep trance."

They woke from their fantasies, in which both Rika and Renamon smiled as they wanted their Master's cocks badly.

Seeing the lust and submissiveness in Renamon's eyes, Guilmon smiled and commented. "I think you're both ready for your treats."

Rika and Renamon squealed in delight as they climbed back on the beds and opened their legs, awaiting for Takato and Guilmon to claim them.

"Oh thank you Master. Our butts first so we can feel what it feels like inside us." Rika said joyously.

"Yes, my Master. Yiff us bad!" Renamon begged.

Takato and Guilmon nodded and taking up their members, put them near their asses and penetrated them, making the girls moan in lust.

"Master… Oh, Master, it feels so good… Ah… It's so deep…!" Rika moaned loudly, making Takto smirk as he suddenly stopped, much to Rika's confusion.

"What's so deep?" He asked. "I won't continue until you tell me."

"It's your cock… Your massive cock…!" Rika cried out, before she begged.. "Oh, Master, please don't torture me like this…!"

Takato smiled and continued making Rika happy as he resumed thrusting in and out of her ass.

"It's so big and deep… Yes… Master! I love it when you do this...!" Renamon moaned lustfully.

"So tell me. What are you?" Guilmon teased as he continued to yiff Renamon's ass.

"Your loving slave my Master… please more… Give me more...!" Renamon pleaded and begged, making Guilmon smile and did what Renamon wanted, seeing that the foxy Digimon was now his loving sex slave.

As both Takato and Guilmon kept up their thrusts in their lovers' butts, they also began to touch their lovers' bodies too as they put their fingers into their belly buttons and moved their fingers around in them, before bringing their free hands down their stomachs and began to massage their vaginas and rubbing their clits.

Both Rika and Renamon moaned in lust and love at the feel of their womanhoods being pleasured once again, causing them both to reach up and play with their nipples, rubbing them by their touch.

The lust in them is so strong, they were soon unable to contain themselves.

Sure, their butts had been marked but their vaginas had to be had before they could truly be with and belong to their Masters'.

"Ooh, Masters...!" Both Rika and Renamon moaned as they felt their climaxes, causing them both to release their sexual fluids, before they then felt their pleasure increase as both Takato and Guilmon came too, cumming inside of their rear ends.

As Takato and Guilmon pulled out, Rika and Renamon sat lovingly on the bed, staring at their lovers.

And now they had experienced it, they want more.

"So, shall we get down to the big show?" Takato said as he sat down on the bed.

"Rika, ride on Takato. And Renamon, stand on all fours and beg." Guilmon instructed.

Renamon smiled as she was demanded for her Master to mate and claim her as his, in which the foxy Digimon stood on her hands and knees, wiggling her butt and vagina enticingly.

"Please, take me, Master. Like Rika said, don't leave me begging, just take me!" Renamon pleaded, making Guilmon nod in reply as he then plunged his cock into Renamon's vagina, while Rika climbed on top Takato, who aimed and inserted his cock into her vagina as she sat on him.

"Oh, yes… Oh, Master...!" Both Rika and Renamon screamed out, feeling their Master's cocks go inside of them, taking their virginity along the way.

But Renamon, being a Digimon, was created without a hymen, like most of the female Digimon, while Rika's mind was too focused on her Master, her love for him and the pleasure that she felt no pain.

Rika began to ride on Takato's cock, going up and down, while Takato held her butt cheeks to keep her stable, while he groaned out from the tightness of her vagina.

"Rika, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Takato groaned in pleasure, enjoying not only the feel of Rika's body, but watching as Rika's breasts bounced up and down with each thrust.

And while Rika had dated Ryo, she had never had sex with him, making this her first time, but the love for her Master she felt was clouding her pleasure filled mind, making her ignore her pain and enjoy the love she was receiving from her Master.

"Takato… I love it… I love you… You are more than my Master, you are my everything…!" Rika moaned loudly.

Meanwhile, as Rika continued to impale herself of Takato's manhood, while submitting herself to him, Guilmon was thrusting his member into Renamon's pussy, grabbing her butt cheeks and going in deep and fast.

Renamon loved each moment of pleasure with Guilmon as she then used her tail to wrap around Guilmon's, like they were holding hands as they continued mating.

"Master, oh Master ravage me… Make me yours'... I… I want and love you…!" Renamon moaned erotically as each thrust she felt made her forget she was a fighter and giving her the mindset of a loving slave, ready to stay forever by Guilmon's side and to also bare her Master's Digi-Egg.

Both the girl's vaginas walls hugged their lover's cocks warmly and tightly, before Takato's room was filled with the sounds of pleasure as both girls and boys began to sweat as their love making continued.

Takato flipped Rika over so he was on top of her, before he licked Rika's belly button, making her shiver with love and desire, while Guilmon spanked Renamon's butt again, making the vixen Digimon howl in a lustful way.

For two more hours, the pair continued.

And in both Rika and Renamon's minds, nothing else mattered, nothing but those they were to love and to obey.

But soon, Rika began to move around frantically as she could feel she and Takato were both close to their orgasms, making her moan loudly. "Ah, Master! I can feel you coming!"

"Then take it all!" Takato groaned, continuing to thrust in and out of Rika until he let out a loud groan of pleasure and came, followed by Guilmon who then released his load into Renamon's waiting vagina.

Both Takato and Guilmon released their seed into Rika and Renamon's wombs, filling them up nicely, making both women gasp in joy upon feeling their Master's climax and their own, before they then collapsed in their lovers' arms.

Takato and Rika laid on the bed hugging each other as Takato stroked her skin.

"You've done well, my love." Takato smiled.

Rika smiled back and replied lovingly. "I love you, Takato Matsuki, my Master."

"I love you too, Rika Matsuki, my slave." Takato said in reply, before gently kissing her lips.

And while Rika had confessed her love and undying loyalty to her Master, so did Renamon to hers'.

She was lying on top of Guilmon, hugging him as he hugged back, stroking her butt and making her purr in enjoyment as his skilled claws.

"And I love you, Guilmon Matsuki, my Master." Renamon said as she lovingly gazed up at her Master's face, making him smile and reply with the same love in his tone. "And I love you too, Renamon Matsuki, my slave." And then they gone kissing each other on the lips too.

-End Lemon-

With their love making over, Takato and Guilmon both closed their eyes and soon fell asleep, while Rika and Renamon remained awake, lying on the chests of their beloveds, while moving a hand down to their stomachs, Renamon had the same hazard symbol on her stomach as Guilmon's showing she was now his, which they began to gently rub, knowing it wouldn't be long till they would be carrying their children, before the girls then closed their eyes and fell asleep with their beloveds.

The End.


End file.
